A Good Life Makes an Easy Death
by MassimoTostato
Summary: Drabble fic! Reborn died but it's not the end of his life, not really. He wakes up to see the ceiling of the Vongola mansion and a man dressed in black, "You can call me Death." He's given a choice, go to hell and become a demon, or be reborn and take care of some things. Of course he chooses the latter. Reborn-is-Dean fic, Destiel, little khr universe involved but flames for Dean
1. Chapter 1

_**New fanfic, this one KHR/SPN, I hope you all enjoy it, it's more of a drabble fic than anything. Just trying to get the idea out of my head**_. _**I don't own KHR or SPN.**_

 _ **Rating: T (might go up)**_

 _ **Warnings: Reborn is Dean, canon level violence, cursing**_

Reborn hadn't been expecting it. No one had.

He had been walking Tsuna, his student, his favorite pupil, the one he viewed as his son and had told so nearly three years ago, back to his office when it had happened.

They were walking past a window and he had just caught a glimpse of the barrel when he heard the shot.

He pushed Tsuna down and fired a shot at the man, knowing that the man would be dead by now, before he felt the pain.

His knees collapsed from beneath him and he fell, his hand coming up to his neck to hold in the blood that was pouring out from the bullet wound that went through the artery. He pushed his sun flames towards it, trying to heal it, but it wasn't working. He could feel something in his system as he fell to the floor and he distantly heard someone yelling something.

"Reborn!"

Who was that? Who was yelling?

"Reborn, stay with us! Keep your eyes open!"

What did they mean? His eyes were open, weren't they?

He struggled through the heavy weight that seemed to be weighing his limbs down and opened his eyes, looking around and unable to focus. He forced himself to blink. When his eyes opened again he could see Tsuna leaning over him, his eyes orange and full of fear.

Why would Tsuna be afraid?

"Reborn! You need to stay awake!" Tsuna yelled.

He was so tired though. So very tired, didn't he deserve a break yet?

"Tsuna, what happened?"

He could distantly hear Tsuna speaking to someone; how long has he been laying here?

"Why isn't the wound healed?"

Ah, it was Gokudera.

"He was pouring sun flames into it but it just made it bleed more!"

Oh.

"Shit, he was hit with a flame bullet! Has there been any reaction? His sun flames are the only thing keeping him alive right now. We can't burn the foreign flames away till we know the reaction!"

"He's been trembling for the past two minutes."

He mentally winced, he could feel something shooting through him and targeting his organs.

"Whatever those flames were aimed to do, they're working against us! We need Fon! He'll be able to burn the flames away!"

He could hear footsteps running from them but the pain was too much and he screamed as the foreign flames attacked his organs and burned them.

He felt weight fall on top of him and he couldn't bring himself to be too worried as the burning increased tenfold.

XXX

"What happened?!"

Tsuna looked up to see Fon, Mammon, and Yuni standing in the doorway with his guardians behind him.

Gokudera was sprawled across Reborn's chest, holding his arms down, and Tsuna was on top of Reborn's legs as the man tensed and screamed. Reborn didn't scream. Ever.

"He got shot! Have no clue how he's even able to scream right now with his larynx clipped but there's a foreign flame in his system that his flames are fighting!" Gokudera yelled as he pushed down on Reborn's arms.

Fon hurried over and used his flames to check everything. His eyes widened as he saw what the flames were doing, "We don't have much time! The flames are burning his organs, there's already third degree burns on sixty percent of them!" He moved Gokudera and carefully kneeled on Reborn's arm, "Yamamoto, get over here and try to calm him!"

XXX

He felt a cool wave lap against the heat but it wasn't enough.

He could hear yelling again but he was sure everyone could tell it wouldn't be enough. He could feel himself dying.

He pushed the pain back, all his years as a hitman, all his years of dealing with torture, coming in hand at this moment. He controlled the trembles and managed to open his eyes, still gasping.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, getting up and kneeling by Reborn's head, "How are you feeling?"

He gave Tsuna a look, "Like shit."

Tsuna gave a watery laugh and he couldn't help but to feel a pang of sadness, "Tsuna."

Tsuna looked down at him and he could tell when comprehension hit him as the orange eyes bled to brown and the tears fell. "Please, fight it, Reborn."

He sighed and took a deep breath, he could feel the flames attacking his heart and it took all the strength he had to speak, " _Mi dispiace_ , Tsuna."

 **AN: Mi dispiace- sorry, I'm sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn was positive that he was dead, but that didn't explain his surroundings.

He opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the Vongola mansion. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, judging by the light outside, at least three hours.

"Ah, you've finally decided to get up. Usually it doesn't take that long for the new ones to get up."

He whipped his head around to glare at the person who was sitting in a chair off to the side. "Who are you?"

"Most call me Death."

His eyes widened before he sighed, "So I am dead."

"Yes, you seem to be accepting it pretty well though."

"In my line of work, you need to."

"Ah, yes, your work as a hitman. I must say, I admire your abilities. In fact, that's why I'm here." Death said, motioning to a chair that was set up across from him, "take a seat."

He stood and took a seat across from the entity. They stood tall, not his height of 6'2", but the presence made them seem to tower over him. They had a black suit on and looked to be male, but Death had no gender. "How should I address you?"

"Just call me Death."

Reborn nodded, "So, why am I here?"

"I have a proposition for you. From our records of you, you have a one hundred percent success rate on your missions." Death said, looking through a file that had suddenly appeared, "You can choose between two things; be sent to Hell and be turned into a demon after years of torture, or, be reborn in a different universe with all your memories and powers intact but do a few jobs for me while you are in the universe. If you choose the second you will have to deal with the path laid out for you by angels and demons, deal with years of suffering, and eventually find peace, but you will be rewarded for the missions you complete for me. By choosing the second, you will reserve a place in heaven for yourself. But, by choosing the second, you will suffer things worse than hell at times. At other times, you will wish yourself dead. Choose carefully."

Reborn frowned; on one hand, he would be getting out of Hell, on the other, it seemed that his new life would be worse than that.

Then again...

"I'll choose the second option. Even if I must go through hardship and struggle, it wouldn't be heaven if I didn't work for it."

Death nodded, "If that is your decision then I shall make it so. You will be the only one in that universe to access any type of flame. Your past will be locked within your soul from others until you wish to tell them. I wish you luck, Renato Angelo."

Reborn blinked, "It's been a while since I've heard that name."

"Yes, Trident Shamal was the last to hear of it but soon everyone in your universe will know of it. Pity that you were killed though."

"Any hint as to what my new name will be?" Reborn asked, looking over at Death.

Death smiled, "Indeed. Your new name will be Dean Winchester." He leaned over and placed a finger to Reborn's forehead, "Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

Growing up for a third time was annoying. It wasn't like when he was an arcobaleno, he wasn't aging by forty years in two years.

It seemed to take forever for him to hold his head up, for him to start walking, for him to start talking.

Granted, he knew that he couldn't show just how smart he was, he got a vibe that told him his mother wouldn't appreciate it.

That was something else that was new.

Having parents.

When he had been Renato, his parent's had been killed when he was seven and he was a hitman by the age of eleven and became an arcobaleno at the age of forty two, mainly because of the past arcobaleno still being alive.

He hadn't really known his parents enough to really care for them. They had been a very small famiglia that had been quickly wiped out by bigger ones. He'd mainly been raised by nannies before everyone was killed.

But his mother and father in this life were kind. They didn't brush him off when he struggled getting something, they didn't yell at him for talking or, to his chagrin, when he stumbled and knocked things over.

Even when his little brother, Sam, was born, he wasn't ignored.

It was nice.


	4. Chapter 4

She was dead.

It had happened so suddenly, but he had seen enough running by the door with Sam.

His mom on the ceiling, how, and the nursery burning. Sam could have been in there, he could have died.

Little Sammy, his little brother. His brother who was only six months old but already reminded him so much of Luce and, strangely, Skull.

His mother may be dead, but he wouldn't let any of his family, blood or not, die on his watch. Never again.

He would protect them with his dying will.


	5. Chapter 5

His father was a bastard.

Ever since their mother had died he had become distant, scouring old texts. He had moved them out of the old family home and started leaving them in hotels.

He was ten now, but he had been taking more care of Sammy than John had.

It was almost as if John blamed Sam for what had happened to Mary.

"Dee?"

He turned and looked at Sam, "What Sammy?"

"Can you help me?"

They had both been to a few schools but they were constantly in home schooling. There was no way he was having Sam fall behind in his studies. He expected the best of those around him, and if he had to sacrifice his own schooling for Sam to have a chance to shine, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

The brat was his fratellino and he wanted him to be able to avoid the darkness in the world, the darkness that their bastard of a father insisted on dragging them into.

He would not allow it.

 **AN: fratellino- little brother**


	6. Chapter 6

John didn't listen and he drug Sam into the life.

He was never supposed to be raised as a hunter. He was supposed to get the normal apple pie life.

Dean could feel his flames burning under his skin. He had never been a kid, never had a childhood, no matter which life it had been. He had never had a brother either, someone he was in charge of, who he was supposed to take care of, who was of his own blood.

The fact John went behind his back to do so didn't go unnoticed by him.

Sam was ten now, they had finally been in a place longer than two weeks. Apparently that meant that John could take Sam outside to the woods and teach him how to shoot, how to fight. Not that he was against it, but John had taken him to a wood that held a wendingo. The same wendingo that they were there to hunt.

He didn't like seeing Sammy cry, especially when he was the one who had to stitch up the gashes in his side from the wendingo's claws.

He had sun flames, but he couldn't use them. He knew how John would react. He didn't want him to kill him, or worse, Sammy.

He'd have to help, little by little. It would take weeks, but he could probably cut the injury heal time down by a week or so, depending on how much he wanted to risk it.

If it came to it, he'd kill John to protect Sammy.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam got a full ride to Stanford.

Dean couldn't be more proud of his fratellino. It was everything that he had wished for and more. Hopefully Sam would be able to find him a girl, or a guy, Dean didn't discriminate, and settle down after becoming a big shot lawyer.

He was prepared to congratulate his brother, give him a hug and a pat on the back like what had become common. Maybe he would call Bobby after this, Bobby knew how proud he was of Sammy already.

He hadn't been expecting the shouting match that broke out between Sam and John.

Those two really didn't realize how alike they were.

All the good qualities that John had were reflected in Sam, along with the same stubbornness that he was positive came from their mother.

It was a waste of time to him. Sammy earned it and, as far as he was concerned, deserved it the most out of all of them. John was acting like it was a huge deal when it wasn't.

Sammy knew how to protect himself, so why not let him go?

John, on the other hand, was likely to run out and get himself killed, and as much as Dean disliked him, he wasn't going to let his father die from his own stupidity.

So he stood back and watched Sam walk out the door.

And if he called Bobby and let him know that Sammy had made it, made it out of the life, well, that was for him and Bobby to know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam's POV**

College was great, though there were a few hiccups in the first few months.

Going from hunting to a quiet life like college was a huge change and it was to be expected that he'd think there was something lurking around every corner.

Sam had made a couple of friends; Brady and Jessica. They were great. Jess was studying nursing and Brady... well, he wasn't sure what he was studying to be exact.

Brady had weirded him out at first. There seemed to be something wrong with him but after a few days the feeling died down and they became comfortable around each other.

And Brady introducing him to Jess was a bonus.

She was a sweetheart and always made him laugh. They were becoming closer and had been dating for a bit.

He was going to ask her to move in with him.

After all, it's been two years, why not take the risk?


	9. Chapter 9

**Dean's POV**

John was gone.

Dean had searched a few of his old haunts and called up a few people but he hadn't heard anything back on him. He had even called in a favor from an FBI agent he had saved a few years ago to try to find him.

He was pissed.

For all he knew, John could be dead and while he hated the bastard he didn't want him dead. He was still family.

He already knew where he was last and he had plans to go and drag him back. Maybe even yell at him; he had made him use up a valuable contact to find him. One that he could have used for something else in the future.

It pissed him off.

At least John had left the impala. Driving baby always calmed him down.

Didn't mean he wasn't going to shoot John when he saw him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Taking a werewolf case on by himself probably wasn't his best idea. Even with his past as a hitman, taking out a pack was a difficult job.

He had taken down five of them with a silver bullet to the heart when the sixth and seventh had gotten to him.

Keeping his abilities didn't mean he had kept his previous strength though.

He had been clawed up pretty good and, unfortunately, had to go to the hospital to get stitched up when he realized there was no easy way to stitch up his shoulder blades.

At least they took his warning on not giving him morphine. He had been allergic to that in his past life, he didn't want to know if that transferred to this one as well.

They gave him ibuprofen and took his bear attack story and sent him on his way.

Maybe he should ask Sammy to help him...

Wasn't that a kick in the gut, the once famous hitman asking for help.

In the words of Bobby: balls.


	11. Chapter 11

**This marks the beginning of Season 1. I hope that I'm throwing in enough variations to keep this interesting while not copying the seasons word for word.**

Sneaking into Sam's apartment when high on pills, probably not the best idea.

Now, what you may be asking is why didn't he use his sun flames?

Great question, but using sun flames that are polarized more towards the offensive than the defensive, especially when having been in a combat zone, tends to mess the flames up.

Using them for healing after that is more likely to kill someone from rapid cell regeneration than actually heal them.

So, having it heal the old fashioned way is the only way.

But still, his A-game was off judging by how easily Sam was able to get the drop on him. And being slammed onto the floor nearly tore his stitches out.

"Dean?"

"Heya Sammy."

They stood up and he looked around, "Nice digs."

"What are you doing here, Dean?"

"Sam?"

They turned and Dean grinned when he saw the woman standing there, "Sammy, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean had to resist the urge to shoot at him.

He may be an overprotective, possessive bastard when it came to his family, but he still had the same violent tendencies he had back when dealing with Dino and Tsuna.

"This is my girlfriend, Jessica. Jess, this is my brother, Dean." Sam introduced them.

Dean smiled, "Nice to meet you, but I need to talk to my little brother alone."

Sam looked between them before standing tall beside Jess, "No, whatever you have to say to me, you can say to Jess too."

Dean sighed, "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."


	12. Chapter 12

_'Now this is familiar,'_ he thought as the sherriff waltzed in and tossed a box on the table.

He'd been arrested a lot, past life and this one, and it never changed.

The cop comes in, acts like a hardass, tries to get as much info as possible out of you, then leaves you stewing in your thoughts, hoping to break your confidence.

If only they knew.

He'd gotten away from the police so many times before that it wasn't even a challenge anymore.

At least now he knew where John was. The coordinates would lead them to him, at least he hoped they would because going on a wild goose chase did not sound like fun.

"Sammy," Dean says into the phone once outside the station, "Where are you?"

"On my way to the old Welch house."

"Well, I got dad's journal, he's not here. Left some coordinates and knowing him, he's probably not there either." Dean explained, "Still gonna check though."

"He must've found something if he left so quick- Holy crap!" Sam yelled.

Dean tensed up, "Sam? Sammy!"

" _Take me home.._." The call cut off with the sound of static and Dean cursed, looking around to find a car.

As soon as he spotted one, he hot wired it and took off. He already knew the address from when they had looked up the case on the computer. Now he just had to get there before the bitch killed Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sam's pov**

It didn't happen often.

Most times it happened was when he was injured and their dad wasn't around to take care of it. Those times are when he saw Dean look worried and angry.

Those were the times he saw the yellow flames that seemed to come from inside Dean. Those were the times he felt that Dean could really protect him because when those yellow flames appeared, he always felt better.

They always reminded him of a warm summer day where everything was carefree.

He just never understood why no one else seemed to see them.

But they were surrounding Dean now and he was sure that the woman who was digging her fingers into his chest was going to die, or, well, whatever ghost do.

With the flame coated bullet making her disappear, he was able to lean up and ram the car into the old house.

Dean ran in behind and helped him out of the car, moments before a desk slammed into their legs, pinning them there.

The flames around his brother seemed to burn brighter as he glared at the woman and he couldn't help but wonder if she was going to burst into flames.

"Mommy, you've come home..."

Now, seeing flames around his brother was weird, but seeing a ghost getting drug through the floor by her own children and seemingly melting out of existence? That was weirder.

But it was their job, and they've seen weirder.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sam's POV**

Sam walked into the dark apartment after saying his goodbyes to Dean.

While he had missed his brother, he couldn't help but be glad that it was all over. He had wanted out of that life for so long and now he was nearly at this dream; becoming a lawyer and getting married. It was a dream come true for him.

Coming to Stanford at the age of eighteen had been a challenge itself. After moving around nearly every week for his whole life, staying in one place made him antsy for the longest time. He had finally gotten comfortable and was able to call his apartment home, especially since Jess was with him.

He sighed and dropped his bag onto the floor, looking around to see if he could find Jess. When he heard the shower turn on, he grinned and plopped down onto the bed with his eyes closed.

Yeah, this was the life.

That is, until he felt something wet fall on his face and opened his eyes to see the pale form of Jessica on the ceiling, bleeding.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dean's POV**

That sick fuck.

Whatever it was that had killed their mom so long ago was back and had done the same to Jess.

It was targeting Sammy, no doubt about that.

And he was sure that John already knew that.

Dean had pulled Sam from the flames once before and here he was, doing it again.

He pulled Sam close to him as they ran out to the impala, already hearing people yelling to call 9-1-1, but he was more focused on the trembling form of his little brother.

Whatever it was had made it personal. He had never wanted to see the same haunted look on the face of his little brother that he had seen on John's face, yet here it was.

Whatever had killed Jess better run and hide, because when Dean Winchester finds them, they are going to be burnt to ash.


	16. Chapter 16

**S1,E3**

Kids were easily traumatized.

He had learned that back when his family was killed. Hadn't talked for a few months after all that happened. Then again, he had been living on the street.

When Mary had been killed, he had stopped talking to John, only talking to Sammy because he had convinced himself that John was the reason she had died.

Lucas reminded him of himself, at least the first time around.

How the others couldn't see that his drawings were about what was going on baffled him, it seemed pretty obvious to him.

He looked down at the kid who was coloring another picture beside him and held out his own, "See this? This is my family. This is my dad, my brother Sammy, and this here, this is my mom. I know something bad happened and you don't wanna talk about it, and that ok, but my brother and I, we're here to help so anything you can give us... it would really help us out."

He sighed and set the picture down before placing a hand on top of Lucas' head. He couldn't take everything away, but maybe he could help the little guy heal, that is what sun flames are for.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucas had been trying to tell them what happened the entire time and no one had caught it but him.

Wasn't Sam said to be the smart one? Granted, he had been hiding his intelligence all his life, per Death's request, but still.

At least Sam realized that the ghost killing the people was Peter Sweeney.

But how do you get rid of a ghost when the body isn't there?

At least Jake figured it out, at the cost of his own life.

Lucas was freezing from the lake though and Dean had to use his flames again, this time to push the water from the boy's lungs and to keep him warm till they reached the shore.

At least he started talking again.


End file.
